Revenge
by Catie Allen
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of fire lord Ozai, this is a kataang story, R&R please and thank you, all reviews will be returned. Aang returns to the south pole to see katara, but he does not recognize her at first...
1. 10 Years later

Chapter 1 

"And then you move you hands like this, then your water should do something like this…" Said Katara as she preformed a water bending move for her class.

"Now," she continued. "Let me see you try it!"

The Class performed the move flawlessly, Katara was overwhelmed with pride, She clapped for them.

"You are now dismissed."

Soon all the children had gone home, and Katara was alone at last…

_I wonder what Aang has been up to these days…_

Katara had not seen Aang in over ten years, ever since the defeat of fire lord Ozai, Aang's time was taken up, by parties, and all his Avatar duties, he never had time to vist her.

_Stop it!_ She thought. _You aren't in love with him, you just miss him, his smile, his laugh, the way he always was there for her… oh what's the use, I-I am in love with him, But he probably already has a…_

But Before Katara could finish her thought, suddenly, all of the children started Oooing and Awing, and were pointing to the sky, and saying;

"What's that?"

But Katara knew what it was, it was Appa!


	2. Reunited

Aang flew over the South Pole, as he did he thought to himself,

_It's been a long time since I've been here; I wonder what Katara has been up too…_

_What would Aang being doing here?_ Katara thought.

_Is he coming to see….me?_ She thought on this but she knew it could not be.

_No, no, I'm only a simple water tribe girl; H-he would come all the way to see me. We could never be together, the Avatar, and a regular water tribe girl, people would talk…_Oh how Katara wished this was not so, for she had loved Aang, for who knows how long, maybe it was after they're first kiss in the cave, or they're second one. Aang never talked about the kiss after that, Katara just thought he didn't care for her anymore, but she had no idea how wrong she was…

"I'll be right back children" she said, but they didn't seem to here her, for they were still watching Appa flying high in the sky…Katara had forgotten her mothers necklace inside, and went to go get, just as Aang had landed…

"Wow!" All the children said as Aang hopped off Appa and walked towards them.

"He's big." said one of the children.

"Yes he is isn't he?" Aang said laughing, and they children soon joined him, but as they were laugh Katara came out, and ran to embrace Aang.

"Um, do I know you?" Aang ask, clearly not recognizing her. Some of the children giggled and whispered;

"He doesn't recognize her!"

Katara stepped back and said,

"I guess I've changed." She laughed a little, but Aang still looked confused.

Soon one of the children, the same one who thought Appa was big said,

"It's Miss Katwa Avatar!"

"Katara??" Aang said.

"Is it really you?" he continued.

Katara just laughed.

"It is you!" And Aang pulled Katara into an embrace.

"It's just been so long, that I-I didn't recognize you!"

"Well it has been ten years..." Said Katara, slightly disappointed that he had not visited sooner.

"Yeah, I wish I could have come to visit sooner but..."

"You had you Avatar duties to attend to." Said Katara, trying to hide her hurt, but Aang had seen right through her, as he always did.

"I really missed you guys…" He said looking into Katara's deep blue eyes.

"I-I missed you too Aang, I mean we all have…"

"Um, so what's been happing while I've been gone?"

"Not much, Suki is pregnant with they're second child."

"Really? That's nice…"

"Yeah, and I've become a Water Bending teacher."

"You were always a good teacher Katara…"

"Thank you Aang, that means a lot to me."

Katara smiled shyly, and Aang merely blushed.

"Would you like some tea? Iroh told me his secret recipe for his favorite tea."

"Jasmine?" Ask Aang half laughing.

"You guessed it!" Katara answered, also laughing, and soon the both entered Katara's Igloo…

Authors Note

YAY! 2nd Chapter done, and it's WAY longer than the first, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the 3rd chapter up as soon as I can, but TT I have busy life, and free time, is hard to find.  But I will try! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Air Bender, copyrights go to Bryan and Mike, I only own the idea for my story

-Caite Allen


End file.
